ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Vengeance
Transformers: Vengeance is a web series that'll soon be released on Netflix. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods until they became self-aware & revolted. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet & cover them up the best they can, which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves that threatens to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality as well as tarnish their public reputation. Ark Crew/Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Orion: David Kaye; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The awe-inspiring, selfless & endlessly courageous leader of the Autobots, who originally a mere civilian named Orion Pax, was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in many heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He doesn’t show this side to his soldiers & he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader & that’s what he gives them. Over the years, though, he's grown cynical & depressed, but that doesn't stop him from risking his life to save others from disastrous events & fighting to protect all life even though he doesn't really have to. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness & one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time & again, though it's also the source of his strength. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Volvo VN Semi-Trailer Truck. * Jazz (Khary Payton): Optimus' upbeat & outgoing right-hand man & head of Special Operations who responds well to change & improvisation. Whatever surprises the Decepticons spring, he can deal with it. Before the war, he was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation & analysis, which gave him more freedom & a wider perspective on the world than Orion at the time. Though he decorates himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian, he's an admirer of Earth music of every kind, he loves culture. More than most other Autobots, he has his finger on the pulse of Earth trends & lingo, effortlessly incorporating human slang into his vocabulary. Chances are, he could tell you the status of almost any reality television show & each week's Top 40 list. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange 2018 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Victor Stone a.k.a. Cyborg. * Prowl (Jeff Bennett): The quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous Autobot military strategist who Optimus keeps him near at hand for his indispensable expertise. His dedication to logic & reason make him an excellent strategist, but not much of a socialite. He really doesn't tend to get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality sure doesn't help matters. This causes him to butt heads with Grimlock who especially pisses him off & Grimlock feels pretty much the same way in return, only with more swear words. He doesn’t react well to the unexpected, to the point that it can literally scramble his cerebral circuits, which is why Soundwave likes to target him specifically for fun or to put him in his place at times. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange New York Police Department 2019 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat Police Car. * Ironhide (Andrew Lincoln): The gruff & ornery Autobot Security Manager who’s one of the oldest & toughest Autobots & has been on Optimus' team for a long time. He prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake, but though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. The upside to being through more than your share of trouble means trouble ain't so big a scare anymore. Despite his advanced age & extra bulk, he’s an extremely agile & formidable opponent. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green International Commercial Extreme Pickup Truck. His older self's voice pattern is based off Rich Grimes from The Walking Dead. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' Chief Medical Officer who’s known for his irreverent bedside manner. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. He isn’t a particularly mighty warrior, which sometimes leads him to believe that he’s expendable. He has trouble convincing others that this is far from the truth. Although he's a healer, he often finds himself on the front lines of combat & on occasion, the last hope the Autobots have. These pressures are sometimes too much for him to handle, but he ultimately never gives up. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Ford F-350 Armored Ambulance. * Windblade (Pamela Adlon): Autobot Swordswoman who hailed from the planet Caminus, a sub-planet close to Cybertron & puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She's also a better-than-average swordswoman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. Her fault for her conviction is that she can be too trusting & too idealistic almost to the point of naivety. She has a precognitive sense that lets her see into the immediate future along with a new body when she follows Optimus to the core of Cybertron. This allows her to react to oncoming attacks against her & to counter them accordingly. She can withstand intense physical trauma as she can fall from orbit & walk away. She got into Earth's culture, looking up music, usually fast-paced & intense music, to listen to or movies to watch on the go & even gained a taste for human food, especially Mac n Cheese. She tends to give nicknames to everyone, most of their annoyance. She has an answer or comeback for nearly everything & is quite skilled at word play that leaves her haters flustered & usually never apologizes for it giving her New Magnesium ovaries. Even her haters are impressed of her rapid healing, how she prefers performing self-surgery when she’s severely hurt if her rapid healing gets disabled by a blast she couldn’t foreshadow & her mastery of all fighting styles which impressed Lockdown & became his Conjunx Endura, which is a term that the Transformers use for love interest or boyfriend/girlfriend. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver V-22 Osprey Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Rose Wilson a.k.a. Ravager from Teen Titans Go, having long hair with a sharp bang to the right, 2 scars over her optics from the Great War & taut muscles & wearing makeup based off Kabuki makeup, a metal eye-patch after she lost her left optic back on Caminus until Lockdown found it, gave it to her as a Christmas present & she placed it back in, functional again with some help from Red Alert after kissing him, a Hell’s Angels leather jacket with the words The Pit’s Angels & Caminus on the back, a midriff-baring sleeveless croptop, women’s track pants & women's lug sole platform boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it, for underwater missions, practicing her moves in her room, secretly interfacing, which is a term Transformers use for sex, with Lockdown, playing video games or watching TV after a long or intense battle. * Cliffjumper (Sean Astin): A deeply devoted Autobot who’s selfless, brave & dedicated to his cause. Unfortunately, on the outside, he's a paranoid, trigger happy, overly aggressive bot with serious impulse issues. However, his hatred for the Decepticons makes a fierce warrior, but an even more terrifying interrogator. When torture doesn't work, they send them to him. He earned his name through his tendency to leap without even considering looking. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple 2019 2019 Mini Cooper Hatchback Car. His voice pattern is based off Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). * Bumblebee (Adam McArthur): Autobot Espionage who was one of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is one of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots in terms of befriending other species. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, self-conscious about his size. Maybe therefore he makes fast friends among the humans. He looks up to the other Autobots, especially Optimus, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him. He already has the respect he craves. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2019 Mini Cooper Hatchback Car. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. * Sideswipe (Roger Craig Smith): Autobot Warrior who's more into battle for the sport of it & most craves a glorious fight to the finish as a test of his mettle. There’s a reckless edge to his tactics as he makes rash decisions that may endanger him, all in the name of possible victory. Cheating is also not out of the question. When everything is on the line, for him, nothing is out of the question. Over time, his reckless attitude hasn’t changed. However, his cause has; once in it solely for the glory, now he's driven by the desire to defend freedom & the innocent. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow 2018 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Sports Car. * Arcee (Tara Strong): An ancient warrior from the dawn of Cybertronian history who arose from the ashes of her traumatic past, undergoing a sex change only to be considered a reject, to become one of the most feared Transformers of her era & beyond. She's usually distrustful of agendas & experiments done to people against their will. Cold & detached off the battlefield & utterly ruthless in combat, her single-minded bloodlust put her at odds with both the Autobots & Decepticons for most of the Great War. She transforms into a Blue/Dark Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange 2017 Porsche 718 Cayman Sports Car. * Bulkhead (Patrick Warburton): An Autobot who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus. He's a pragmatic bot & got no time for fancy-pants as he does care about a lot of industrial infrastructure on both Cybertron & Earth. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Mercedes-Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): Autobot Mechanical Engineer who was once described as a fellow who can make nuclear bombs out of scrap metal & rust buckets. When it comes to improvisation, he’s in a whole other league & that flair for thinking outside the box applies to his battlefield tactics too. He became renowned as a mad scientist for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, he's not a complete nerd as his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. However, he's his own worst enemy as a good half of his creations blow up in his face & that's just if he's lucky. His constant need to invent increasingly complex devices stems from his desire to improve the Autobots' tech, but as a result he's simultaneously one of the Autobots' greatest assets & problems; for every successful gadget he builds, there's one which requires Ratchet to put him & his lab back together, which sometimes causes any nearby Autobots to blow up as well if they’re with him & have them rebuilt too, though occasionally he strikes gold, which has won him respect from even the Decepticons. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Dodge Ram 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. * Perceptor (Wil Wheaton): The Autobots’ extremely intelligent scientist & one of the most astute minds the whole of Cybertron can offer who speaks in a mix between a British & Cockney accent & perpetually seeking to increase knowledge. Though his specialties lie in metallurgy, electrical engineering & additional sciences closely concomitant to Transformer physiology, his thirst for knowledge has made him a kind of scientific jack-of-all-trades. One of his most infamous mannerisms is his tendency to engage in verbal communication using scientific terminology. This has the unforeseen result of exasperating & occasionally frustrating his comrades. Engaging in physical melee is not his preferred activity. He’s content to make his contributions to the Autobot cause in the way he deems sufficient, but will engage in combat if the situation requires. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal 2018 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD Pickup Truck. * Hound (Jeremy Shada): Autobot Scout who loves going on adventures & saving the day & wishes he was human as the dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him. Now that he has been shipwrecked on Earth, he sees humankind as beautiful & wishes he could interact with their ecosphere the same way they do, to feel what they feel & to see what they see. He treasures his job, making good use of his ability to project holograms for added disguise. He uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White 2017 Jeep Wrangler. His voice pattern is based off Finn Mertens from Adventure Time. * Mirage (Matthew Mercer): Autobot Spy that what humans call "old money" & was a member of affluent Cybertronian society, with his own large estate & high-priced friends. He enjoyed the finer things in life: vintage energon, swank evening events & turbofox hunts on the grounds, but when the war started, he was forced to choose sides & found himself banded with a group of commoners he didn't really understand. Some of the other Autobots don't trust him as he often questions the Autobots' violent means & not-so-secretly hopes they & the Decepticons can get along. Because of this, he has been labelled by a few others as a Decepticon sympathizer. Still, he sided with the Autobots for a reason & he’s there for the Autobots when they need him. He did befriend Blitzwing before the Autobots & Decepticons started to get along better. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Ferrari 488 Sports Car. * Jetfire (Troy Baker): The compassionate Autobot Air Commander who’s a bot of science, literally. Not only is his mind dedicated towards scientific pursuits, but his body is a testament to the technology he studies so intensely. However, he doesn’t have the trust of his teammates as it wasn’t so long ago that he was a Decepticon as some Autobots feel that he could be soft on their enemies or, even worse, he may turn on them after realizing his "cold calculations" swing the other way. He would find their misconceptions about science appalling. After all, isn’t science just the pursuit of truth? And truth, he maintains, walks together with liberty. He transforms into a Gunmetal Grey/White/Red/Black/Orange/Yellow/Green Grumman F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Omega Sentinel who’ll stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds & although outwardly grim, he’s known by those with enough insight to relish the importance of his task. He knows that if he falls, it’s unlikely there’ll be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame & equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. He was once a Dark Guardian created by Quintessa who later became a feverent patriot & a supporter of Cybertronian interventionist politics until he found the devastating potential hidden within the Transformers, gaining a permanent & fundamental change in his way of being & headed to Verns to become a guidance for them where he’s appointed to the title of Supreme. He usually talks in 2-word sentences, but can talk normally to some, though not often & sometimes spends awhile in Stasis Lock when not in battle. He hasn’t changed that much from his youth, though he does want the Transformers to go down the right path, but he does have a fear of what happens if it works too well or gets out of hand. He transforms into the Ark, the Autobots' flagship. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons. They transform into Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. * Sunstreaker (Darren Criss): Sideswipe's brother figure who knows to the core of his spark that he's better than any other Autobot & he makes sure everyone else knows it, too. His sociopathic tendencies, combined with his incredible vanity & arrogance, usually result in tension between himself & the other Autobots. He's generally unwilling to help those who are having trouble keeping up & is quite audible when it comes to complaining about the shortcomings of everyone else. The main reason Optimus keeps him around is most likely his effectiveness in the battlefield. Ruthless & skilled in all forms of combat, there isn't much he can't handle. As a front-line warrior, he;s a great asset for the Autobot army. If a rather scary one. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Grey Lamborghini Reventón Sports Car. His younger self's voice pattern is based off Robbie Valentino from Gravity Falls. * Trailcutter (Catherine Taber): Autobot Defensive Strategist who’s not hard to like as she’s a good-humored cheerleader, always ready with a joke or comment to lighten the mood when things get dark. Sadly, her joking is often a cover for her low self-esteem. As such, she feels like a useless drain on their limited resources. Other days, she feels like a one-trick-pony whose talents are taken for granted. The Autobots know better, of course as her good humor, bravery & impenetrable forcefield & magnawheels are all great use & he knows how to make the most out of both her abilities, but convincing her of that is hard. Once she starts moping about her handicaps, nothing short of a strong push in the right direction will get her in gear. She transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Red Conquest Knight XV Urban Assault Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lori Loud from the Loud House, having short hair & wearing eye-shadow, earrings, a leather jacket, a tanktop, cargo shorts & slip-on shoes with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or when she’s relaxing on the beach or in her room on her phone playing some mobile games or watching videos after an intense battle. * Brawn (Clancy Brown): Autobot Demolitions Expert who’s known as a master of combat. Regardless of his mental state & the difficulty of a challenge, he’ll handle any objective personally to demonstrate his superior strength. However, he does learn not to be sexist after several female Autobots rescued him. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Brown Hummer HX SUV. His voice pattern is based off Chris Bradford also from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), before he was mutated. * Crosshairs (Jason David Frank): The Autobot Weapons Supervisor who oversees the procurement & maintenance of a dizzying arsenal of implements of death for his fellow Autobots. Long association with such machinery has made him meticulous & careful, possibly to a fault. He’ll often refuse to fire his own weapon unless he's certain it won't miss. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Tommy Oliver from the Power Rangers franchise. * Leadfoot (John DiMaggio): Ironhide & Bulkhead's brother figure & Hound’s best friend who speaks in a Cockney accent. His knowledge & weapons helps the other Autobots considerably in combat & transportation, but are also used as jovial forms of expression. He transforms into a Red/Yellow/Blue Weaponized Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target Chevrolet Impala Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. * Roadbuster (Jeff Bennett): Autobot Ground Assault Commander & one of Leadfoot's right-hand bots who speaks in a Scottish accent & is a powerful & charismatic fighter. Usually armed to the teeth, he's an inspiration to other Autobots in combat & a natural leader on any battlefield. Outside of combat though, his natural ease & surety fail him. He simply doesn't know how to handle life out of combat. He becomes the quietest of the Autobots, grows withdrawn & depressed & is easily bored, though he did befriend Seaspray, Snarl & secretly Soundwave. He counters this by spending most of his free time between battles either planning for the next one or "demolishing" any random Decepticons he can find. Some Autobots worry about what will become of him they know if the war ever ends. Combat truly is his life & without it, he might just fade away. He transforms into a Green/White/Orange Weaponized Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala Race Car. * Topspin (Scott Menville): Autobot Cartographer as facing off against Decepticons isn't nearly enough of a challenge for him. He'd rather pit himself against Nature itself. No mountain is tall enough, no river treacherous enough to give him pause. Alone against rough terrain, be it on land or in the sea, is where his fuel pump really gets going. Though he loves the challenge he's not fixated on conquering new terrain, he simply enjoys pitting himself against it. As he says, "The thrill is in the journey." He transforms into a White/Blue/Gunmetal Gray/Black/Orange Weaponized Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala Race Car. * Warpath (John DiMaggio): The loud, boisterous, skilled & confident Autobot Warrior who’s the stereotypical tank commander, devoted to his buddies, & probably a little deaf. His armor is tremendously thick; his skull no less. His gun, how he loves his gun. Prominent & useful, she has saved his life countless times & she gets only the best in return. How he loves to line her sights up precisely on a barely visible target & KAZOWY! blow it to shrapnel with a single well-placed shell. A dud annoys him; a miss is near-fatal embarrassment. A mere scratch to his gun's barrel keeps him up, late into the night, polishing it away. When on occasion his gun is damaged seriously enough to impair her function, he’s practically inconsolable for weeks. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown Green Merkava Mk 1 Tank. His voice pattern is based off Marcus Fenix from the Gears of War franchise. * Powerglide (Ashleigh Ball): Autobot Aerial Warrior, who, unlike most Autobots, can fly under her own power, & it goes straight to her head. Give her any excuse & away he goes, but not in a straight line. No, she’s an aerial acrobat, able to perform stunts other Transformer planes would never dream of. Barrel rolls, tail stands, death spirals, powerdives: none of these are too tough for this Autobot barnstormer & if she has an audience, be they friendly or enemy, she’s guaranteed to put on the air show of their lives. Yet this seeming frivolity has saved her life countless times in combat. Furthermore, her speed & power, impressive as they are, are vastly outclassed by most aerial Decepticons. Like the flying aces of World War I, she resorts to dog-fighting maneuvers, using her flying skills to confuse & evade the enemy. This tactic works very well. In fact, her skill only aggravates her greatest weakness. She’s good & she knows it & she misses no chance to show it. If this means she’ll seek out ever tougher foes to prove her mettle, then she'll do that, even if it kills her. Someday, it might. She transforms into a Red/White/Silver/Green A-10 Thunderbolt II Bomber Jet. Her voice pattern is based off Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having long spiky hair & wearing goggles on her head, gloves, a croptop with a sports shirt that ends at her navel underneath, cargo shorts with leggings underneath & women's running sneakers with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it which she only shows when doing underwater stunts & cooling off after an intense performance or battle. * Beachcomber (Ashley Johnson): Autobot Geologist who has a hard time reconciling her love of peace & freedom for all creatures with the need to combat those who threaten it. Furthermore, however just the cause for which it was fought, the gruesome & destructive aftermath of any battle sickens her to the spark. Sometimes, when the internal struggle gets too heavy, she simply must wander into the wilderness & cleanse her soul. Even there, far from civilization, she sometimes finds strange substances to aid the Autobot cause, for she’s a skilled naturalist & geology is her specialty, man. She often tries to preserve or even to hide these discoveries, but she has seen too much evil done by the ruthless Decepticons to conceal any possible source of aid completely from her allies. She’s neither very fast nor very strong & her antiwar sentiments gain her little respect from the more martial of the Autobots, yet she’s agile & skilled in a fight & her courage is beyond all reproach. She transforms into a Blue/White/Yellow/Black/Green Bremach T-Rex All-Terrain Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Tara Markov a.k.a. Terra from Teen Titans & Teen Titans Go, having long hair & wearing a metal mining helmet with a light on it, goggles, a short-sleeved shirt that ends just above her navel with her insignia on it, mining gloves, a thick belt with a circular buckle which holds her handheld weapons, shorts & rock-climbing shoes with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she's exploring underwater mines or for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle, usually playing with her geokinesis. Her rock golem form that she uses, at times during battles when she fights Devastator or Bruticus, resembles Terra’s Terrarizer form from the Teen Titans Go episode Operation Dude Rescue. * Tracks (Tabitha St. Germain): Autobot Saboteur & Warrior who’s a total narcissist, according to her Autobot buddies, but surely, they're just jealous, since no one else turns into a sports car as stunningly stylish as she does. Not to mention her flight mode, which lets everybody ooh & aah over her elegant curves & paintjob as she glides about looking down on them all. Whether defending San Francisco or displaying her trademark moves in Dancitron, she always makes sure to be the center of attention. Since nothing besides himself is worth looking at, you're welcome! She should be a dangerous opponent, but her concern with preserving her stylish appearance & poor ability to work with fellow Autobots hampers her. Often, she simply cruises the metro area, looking for a good scene that she can make even better. He transforms into a Blue/White/Black/Red/Grey 2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having a wavy hairstyle with a curled bang in the front & wearing eye-shadow, a country club jacket, a frilly top & a miniskirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she has to do some underwater sabotaging, secretly interfacing with Knock Out or relaxing at the beach & in her room after an intense battle & high heels. * Blaster (Jessi Nowack): The loud, proud & in-your-face Autobots’ Communication Officer & Soundwave's worst enemy turn Conjunx Endura who loves all Earth music, especially good, hard, LOUD rock 'n' roll. She can be found at the forefront of any situation in which she's involved, be it getting down & truly hopping to town, or kicking butt & taking names, both of which she does well & both of which have led him into conflict with authority at times. She marches to her own beat, whether it's a pounding bassline or pounding Decepticon skulls & she's not shy when it comes to sharing her feelings about either! When Soundwave got trapped into Limbo, a dimension where an alien goo tried to eat him, after one battle, she began to receive transmissions from him, though no one believed her & thought she was going through grief. She then began to work long & hard to try to get him out of there, which she eventually does, but it also brought Megatronus out as well. She lost her voice to Megatron when she was captured in the battle of Tyger Pax during the Great War, having to communicating through her body language, facial expressions & a series of electronic sound effects where she, but was eventually able to get it back after she fell into the Energon pool in the Omega Lock during one battle on it. She’s not affected by sonic based attacks & took a more serious mode as she was appointed as the Autobot City Commander, though she hasn’t changed that much. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Gray/Black Isuzu Civil Defense Emergency Communications Truck/General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off DJ Pon-3 a.k.a. Vinyl Scratch from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having short spiky hair & Cybertronian tattoos on her waist & side & wearing a pair of purple-shaded specs, headphones, arm-warmers, bracelets, gloves, a DJ jacket with a T-Shirt & a metal tie underneath, a pleated miniskirt with leggings underneath & sneakers having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it which some of it does stick out of her clothing, for when deejaying on the beach, secretly interfacing with Soundwave & relaxing in her room, listening to her music after an intense battle. * Red Alert (Andrea Libman): The paranoid Autobot Security Director which is good if it's kept in check by reason, logic & common sense. She isn’t always so good with those other traits. The Autobots appreciate her discriminating eye for detail as well as her all-consuming dedication to safety, but her ratio of false alarms to real emergencies leaves something to be desired & thanks to the "bot who cried wolf" effect, it makes them less likely to take her seriously when her sensors detect a genuine threat. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Dark Blue/Grey Fire Department BMW i3 Electric Fire Chief Car/UH-60 Blackhawk HH60L Medical Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having her long hair all the way down to her waist & a pair of metal wings on her back & wearing eye-shadow, a doctor’s coat, a shoulderless dress with a croptop underneath & a miniskirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she’s seducing her patients during her operations, underwater missions or just when she chucks her clothes to relax after an intense battle, lingerie garters & hybrid sneaker heels. * Smokescreen (Austin St. John): Autobot Diversionary Tactician whose job is to conceal the Autobots' true mission & lead the enemy astray & he's not above flat-out cheating to get the job done. Off the battlefield, he uses his naturally friendly & sociable nature to get in close with his Autobot comrades, then reports back to Optimus, giving him an on-the-ground perspective on what his troops are thinking. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange Ford Fusion Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Jason Lee Scott a.k.a. the Red Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * Seaspray (Jennifer Paz): Autobot Naval Defense Strategist & Sea Warrior who loves the ocean: an immense & drastically variable desert made of water, which hides a menagerie of the largest, the smallest & the strangest creatures. Sunk in its dark & trackless depths lie ancient & forgotten relics, mingled with the spoils & remains of civilization. This ocean, this vast mystery, is her element & she loves it dearly. The oceans are’t alone in his affections. On any planet, at any time, she’s a consummate sailor, because she’s not very comfortable on land, she doesn’t do well in ground fighting. On the water, however, she has few equals. She got trapped in the Laurentian Abyss during the Great War when she arrived at Earth. Once freed, showing a vendetta against the Transformers for thinking she was killed during the Great War by Dreadwing, she attempted to use Earth's oceans to construct a tower to reach Cybertron, but Optimus convinced her to let them help her who, while reluctant, accepts Optimus’ offer, befriends Snarl & secretly befriended Soundwave & rejoin the Autobots. She transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow Mercier-Jones Supercraft. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe, having short hair & can conjure a pair of wings made out of water to travel through water easier & allows her to fly & wearing a backless croptop resembling the top of a dresskini, a flowing skirt with leggings underneath & a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she goes swimming or engaging in underwater combat since she uses her skirt as a towel to dry herself off after relaxing in any body of water after an intense battle. * Drift (Phil LaMarr): Autobot Samurai who once served Megatron under the name Deadlock & was one of the most feared warriors on Cybertron before he looked back at the horrors he committed & found the true meaning of honor. He later changed his name & vowed to destroy his former allies, though he was forced to abandon it due to the Autobots & Decepticons starting to get along. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold 2018 Mercedes-AMG GT-R Coupe Sports Car/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Samurai Jack from Samurai Jack. * Sentinel Prime (Infinitus: Townsend Coleman; Sentinel: Darin De Paul): A Prime who used to be Infinitus before becoming a Prime, traveled in the Ark & Optimus’ father figure. He loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange/Gold Oshkosh Striker 8x8 Airport Rescue Fire Fighter Truck. His voice pattern is based off Samuel Hayden from DOOM (2016). * Rodimus (Jason Ritter): Bumblebee’s intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious & rational Brother-in-arms & the original turbo-revving young punk whose attention to detail has helped the Autobots out several times. However, he also has an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance which does leaves his fellow Autobots a jittery mess & tends to act first & ask questions later. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Mason “Dipper” Pines from Gravity Falls. * Kup (R. Lee Ermey): The gruff, but noble, caring, wise, gentle, honorable & jolly Autobot Sergeant who has a wealth of experience & is known to tell war stories in which the Dinobots are fans of. Other Autobots aren’t always receptive to the advice he gives before battles, which sometimes works & other times not so much in the grand scheme of things. Some can be impatient & he finds this disrespectful & irritating. If there's one thing he dislikes, it's when young punks don't respect their elders. If they'd only listen, they might learn something. Occasionally, his vast experience gets in his way. When a situation doesn't remind him of anything, he has trouble figuring out what to do. This doesn't happen very often though. He transforms into a Light Blue/Green/Grey/Black/Khaki T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. * Ultra Magnus (Norman Reedus): The strong, resolute, dependable, selfless & courageous Autobot City Commander who feels he’s a soldier & nothing more. He very much prefers taking orders to giving them & even avoids opportunities for higher responsibility, but when he’s forced into those opportunities, he betrays his real talent for the job. Sadly, he’s the only Autobot who doesn't realize this. Believing he is nothing but a soldier, he’s perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot & will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. He’s respected by both the Autobots and Decepticons, due to his courage & self-sacrifice. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange M983 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck. His voice pattern is based off Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead. * Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.): Autobot Data Courier who’s the fastest Autobot around & talks extremely fast which only Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Windblade, Blaster, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Lockdown, Slipstream, Springload, Octone, Unicron & Vortex can understand. His motor-mouth & penchant for tangents tend to leave others in the dust, forcing them to ask him to repeat things. He takes pride in his speed, but is also extremely reckless & impatient to the point he’s doing around the base until he’s called in. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver SSC Ultimate Aero Race Car. * Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): The steadfast, dependable, powerful & unexpectedly wise former leader of the Junkions who's a product of his environment. Not only is his mismatched body collected from the detritus around him, but his mind is an equally mismatched hodgepodge of Earthling pop culture. These humans' cheesy slogans & sales pitches from decades past form the patchwork of his scatterbrained personality. Despite the pop culture of his race being derived from strangers light years away, he can be strongly xenophobic towards intruders. Thankfully, this attitude is easily broken & once he befriends you, he'll be a selfless ally. He oversees his people's daily activities of "sorting" through their planet's collection of scrap, though what basis they use to sort the material has yet to be identified. In battle, he's easy to knock down, but near-impossible to keep down, thanks to the unique physiology of the Junkions. He tends to lose pieces easily when he takes damage, but he can repair that damage with lightning speed & it's possible that even if he's reduced to a pile of parts it's only a short time before he's back on his feet again. He transforms into a Brown/Orange/White/Red/Grey 2017 Autocar ACX/Heil Rapid Rail Garbage Truck. * Sky Lynx (Kathleen Barr): The unbelievably talented, unsurpassably skilled & altogether magnificent Lieutenant Commander behind most of the greatest, most adventurous & most daring moments in all Autobot history. At least, if you ask her, that is. Not that she isn't a skilled, fast & powerful warrior, well deserving of her rank, she's just a rather bit too eager to tell you about it. At length, referring to herself as The Great & Powerful Sky Lynx. However, her superiors recognize her undeniable skill & tolerate her ego. She does very impressive magic tricks whether close-up or not while she steals money from corrupt businessmen & women & gives it to people in need, Thunderhoof or Swindle. Despite her arrogance, she does drop her persona & accent, at times & secretly Astrotrain's Conjunx Endura, who wants to show her the stars. She transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Yellow British Airways Boeing 747 Airplane/Thin Mechanical Wyvern. Her voice pattern is based off “The Great & Powerful” Trixie Lulamoon from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having a bang on the left side of her hair & wearing a wizard’s hat & cape with Cybertronian Tattoos, a hoodie & a skirt with having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid for when she does the Water Tank Escape trick on stage or the Walking on Water trick at the beach or when she’s relaxing after an intense show or battle, practicing her tricks in her room & sneakers. * Sandstorm (Jessica DiCicco): Autobot Reconnaissance who gets bored easily & has a very hard time concentrating on humdrum tasks. She craves excitement & since the Transformers apparently don't have the X-Games, she goes in for fighting the Decepticons. The ever-present threat of deactivation or maiming doesn't frighten her, but she does fear that the war might end any chance for her to enjoy life. For her, war may not be heaven, but it's a hell of an adventure. She transforms into a Yellow/Orange/Black/Green/Grey/Tan Pandur II 8x8 Armored Vehicle/Eurocopter EC725 Airbus H225M Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Lynn Loud Jr. from the Loud House & her robot mode resembles an older version of Lynn, having a ponytail held by a rubber band & wears a metal baseball cap with her insignia on it, a sports jacket with red sleeves & her insignia on it, a sports jersey also with her insignia on it & sweatpants with white lines on them with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties underneath for underwater missions or sports or relaxing after intense or long battles & cleats. * Blastwave (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The high-tech weapons expert for the Autobots who's unable to talk all that much. A 'shoot first, ask questions later' type, he has the weapon expertise to know exactly what equipment it takes to blow a Decepticon into scrap. He's the one who taught Blaster how to use sign language after she lost her voice, since he lost his voice before her, though he can still make grunts & screams. He transforms into a Green/Blue/Yellow/Black 152mm SpGH DANA Howitzer Truck. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. * Nova Prime (Peter Dinklage): The former leader of the Autobots until Unicron corrupted him & his crew when they made planetfall on his surface to restock & made him into a power-hungry megalomaniac who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes, until Shockwave was able to free him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Tyron Lannister from Game of Thrones. Dinobots * Volcanius (Dee Bradley Baker): The combined form of the Dinobots who was created after they were hit with the Enigma of Combination & relies on animal instinct, though he does follow Optimus' orders, ready to deliver Decepticons 65 million years of pain. ** Grimlock (Gregg Berger): The huge & powerful, but ego-maniacal, impatient & willful leader of the Dinobots who some Autobots wonder why he’s even on their side as his disposition is much more suited to the Decepticons. After all, he values power & strength over wisdom & compassion & furthermore, he doesn't really get along with most Autobots. When faced with a problem, his usual responses are to slice it, tear it to pieces or outright eat it. He’s more willing to accept casualties than most of the Autobot leadership & doesn't seem particularly concerned about the humans either. These things, coupled with his dislike of Optimus, have led to a defection or two on his part. He'd have no problem offing him if he thought he could get away with it, though. What the Autobots don't realize is that the only thing he hates more than weakness is those who abuse their strength, meaning when push comes to shove, he’ll always fall in on the right side of the fence & despite their disagreements, he holds a respect for Prime's strength & leadership. He transforms into a Bronze/Silver/Green/Black/Yellow/Purple/Blue/Gold/Turquoise Mechanical Horned Tyrannosaurus Rex/Head & Shoulders. ** Scorn (Linda Cardellini): Dinobot Second-in-Command & Demolitions Expert who's a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave & though mostly lazy, is shown to have good aim & some athletic skill. She's what happens when you combine a destructive war machine with a predator. She generally maintains a positive outlook, is almost always friendly & is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She transforms into a Crimson/Grey/Yellow/Black Mechanical Spinosaurus/Upper Torso. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Wendy Corduroy from ''Gravity Falls'', having long hair & wearing earrings, a metal toque hat, a plaid shirt with a tanktop underneath, skinny jeans & rain boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she has to go into the water to get materials, underwater missions, interfacing with Snarl or just relaxing after an intense battle while reading various magazines she collected from various stores that were damaged and/or destroyed during the battles she & the other Dinobots partake in. ** Swoop (Mark Allan Stewart): The surprisingly good natured, kin & upbeat, but arrogant & disobedient Dinobot Third-in-Command & Bombardier who’s the friendliest & most outgoing of the Dinobots. Few of his comrades realize this however, as his team's reputation, considered particularly "horrifying" to Transformer aesthetics, makes others wary of getting close enough to learn about the bot himself. He’s an excellent aerial combatant & bombardier & has become skilled at using the fear in battle. He considers it his greatest weapon. Like all the Dinobots, he disagrees with Optimus' leadership style & he's also a bit of a show-off. He transforms into a Grey/Yellow/Red/Black/Blue Mechanical Pternaodon longiceps/Left Arm. ** Slug (Scott McNeil): The surly, mean-spirited, nasty & disturbingly violent Dinobot Tactician & Flamethrower who’s most likely to live up to the team's bad reputation, to the point where it really is a wonder he's not a Decepticon. He’ll fight anyone, over anything, at the drop of a microchip & fight dirty. He enjoys nothing more than reducing his enemies to pools of molten metal. He'd swim in the pools to celebrate if he could. None of the Dinobots really like Optimus, but he & Slog share an especially intense dislike of him, but it's not just Prime's orders he questions. He'll even mouth off at Grimlock every now & then, but somehow doesn’t end up as scrap or lunch. His bad attitude means the rest of the Autobot forces are unlikely to come to his aid when he bites off more than he can chew. He did secretly befriend Bonecrusher & Brawl, so he does get something out of it in the end. He transforms into a Purple/Red/Silver/Yellow/Black Mechanical Spiked & Bestial Triceratops horridus/Left Leg. ** Snarl (Peter Lurie): Dinobot Berserker, Weapons Specialist & Desert Warrior who's an unhappy, unsociable loner who grudgingly follows Grimlock's orders & leaves thinking to others. His uncommunicative nature only serves to fuel his sense of isolation. Only the joy of combat washes away the ache in his spark & lets him forget anything but the rising thrill of the fight. For these reasons, he revels in combat more than even his fellow Dinobots. He later befriends Seaspray & even Soundwave to help him to cope with it. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Silver/Red/Orange/Blue Mechanical Double-Spined Stegosaurus stenops/Right Arm. ** Slog (Khary Payton): Dinobot Logistics Expert & Jungle Warrior can't make much of an impression in the mental department as he likes to make his presence known physically. He'll stomp his hefty hide around just so you know he's there. The Dinobots have a perhaps undeserved reputation for being dimwitted, but he's the genuine article. He makes the other seven look like scholars in comparison. None of the Dinobots really like Optimus, but he & Slug share an especially intense dislike for him as he believes that the strongest should lead & in his mind, Grimlock's the strongest Autobot, but he genuinely believes in the Autobot cause, so he tolerates Prime. Beyond that, he's actually what you might call nice. Maybe not to Swoop's level, but nicer than the other guys. He transforms into a Grey/Red/White/Yellow amalgam of an Apatosaurus ajax & a Brachiosaurus altithorax/Lower Torso. ** Scowl (Mark Hilderth): The Dinobots’ muscle who's usually wrecking anything breakable in battle & is hired for demolition purposes. He transforms into a Brown/Pale/Silver/Yellow/Red Mechanical Ankylosaurus/Left Leg. ** Slash (Lara Jill Miller): The newest member of the Dinobots who's an elite tracker who always finds her target & transforms into a Teal/Yellow/Grey/Red Mechanical Velociraptor mongoliensis/Chestplate. Aerialbots * Superion (Jamieson Price): The combined form of the Aerialbots who’s a fierce & frightful, but imperfect fighting machine & aims to overcome the aspect of combination resulting in various instabilities & even bordering on insanity by achieving a more thorough melding of the minds, but rather, by shutting out all the different, conflicting personalities of his components who compose him, which he taught to Volcanius, Devastator & Bruticus to stabilize themselves when in or not in battle. He suppresses absolutely everything save for his dedication to the destruction of the Decepticons, something that he's especially good at, despite the fact that his strangled thought processes leave him struggling to innovate or adapt to new tactics in battle. Other Autobots mistakenly interpret this single-mindedness & inability to engage on a social level as aloofness as if he considered himself to be above his teammates, but he's truly physically & mentally incapable of giving any more of himself. ** Silverbolt (Patrick Sweitz): The acrophobic leader of the Aerialbots who constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. Optimus named him leader in the hopes that worrying about them would give him something else to focus on besides his own phobia. He eventually overcomes his phobia & becomes the leader he was trying project beforehand. This has proven true & not surprisingly, he makes an excellent commander. He transforms into a Silver/White/Black/Purple/Yellow/Blue/Red Lockheed C-5 Galaxy Cargo Airplane/Head & Upper Torso. ** Terradive (Rob Paulsen): The studious & thoughtful Aerialbot Second-in-Command & aerial warfare strategist & resident bookworm who’s fascinated by the history & science behind aerial warfare. The trick is, to get his nose out of the book & into the sky. Once there, the others look to him for guidance & group strategy, something he a little daunting as he just doesn't realize how smart he really is. Thankfully, the rest of the Aerialbots do. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees & but he's prone to mid-air stalls, having Omega Supreme or someone else to catch him before he dies. He transforms into a Silver/Blue/Yellow/Red/Black/Purple/White Sukhoi Su-27 Fighter Jet/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). ** Air Raid (Liam O'Brien): A rash & fearless Aerialbot who has only 1 real goal in life: to have fun. His attitude puts him in a lot of danger, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. He transforms into a Black/Silver/White/Red/Green/Blue/Grey/Yellow F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Warren Worthington III a.k.a. Angel/Archangel from Wolverine & the X-Men. ** Firefly (Daran Norris): Aerialbot Reconnaissance Warrior & Scientist who relies on his speed & daredevil evasive tactics & combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation since he's too busy marveling at scenery. It's hard for his teammates to get too mad at someone so filled with wonder & innocence, but at the same time, it's also hard to fly next to someone who's never paying any attention to where he's going. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Brown F-18 Hornet Fighter Jet/Right Arm. ** Breakaway (Colleen Villard): The tomboyish Aerialbot Scout who, while she’s shallow & self-absorbed, is a compassionate bot who’s willing to reach out to others in need & genuinely cares about others. She transforms into a White/Black/Yellow/Purple/Red EA-18G Growler Fighter Jet/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Janet van Dyne a.k.a. Wasp from ''Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes'', having short hair & a pair of metal wasp wings on her back & wearing an antenna-like head piece, gloves, a bee-themed dress with leggings & a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle & boots. ** Alpha Bravo (Jeff Bennett): An Aerialbot who’s all about precision & maneuverability & tries to flirt with female Autobots & even female Decepticons, even if they have a Conjunx Endura, but fails miserably & is often getting a beating from their Conjunx Endura or the female Transformer, except Optimus, who just warned him to be more careful. He transforms into a White/Black/Yellow GBA Hawk 5 Helicopter/Lower Torso. His voice pattern is based off Johnny Bravo from ''Johnny Bravo.'' Decepticons The most-feared beings in the galaxy who believe in order through fear, suppression of all liberties, state-owned property, censorship of media, ethnic cleansing of all organic species & a caste system. At least, on the outside. On the inside, one would find that they have a camaraderie rivaling the Autobots, showing that they, too, have feelings & at times grow weary of the war, but press on for what they see as a just cause. Nemesis Crew/Team Imperius * Category:Transformers series Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series Category:Transformers Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix shows Category:TV-PG-V Category:Action-Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama